


Thermoplegia

by Mako_Rutledge



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Rutledge/pseuds/Mako_Rutledge
Summary: Beachrat and Krampus. A little surreal btw.Two Hog`s boys as it`s perfect.





	Thermoplegia

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/shaggyknowswhat/status/1111275158076039169 visual content

He squinted at the bright sun, covered his eyes with palm the one that was whole skin and flesh not a rough piece of iron. Orange sunglasses had coping with their mission not with a bang. They just muffled the shining glare from the water. The visor gave a purely symbolic shadow. And not a cloud in the sky, it`s clear as after a nuclear explosion. Junkrat shaked hair wich pulled back in a knot. He remembered exactly how he had borrowed Hog`s scrunchie. Well he borrowed he took it off from Hog`s hair by joking that he looking so good. Rat turned around:  
\- By the way, Roadie ...  
He stopped himself because didn't see no one only a clean sandy beach, a line of trees and... Maybe... maybe everyone were killed in an explosion in the Outback so now everything is looking... truly primal? Junkrat flinched although there was not a hint of cold. But where is Hog? It felt weird as if he was strayed or ran away. Could have it been? He laughed kicked the sand by his prosthetic foot leaving a dark mark. Why not just relax enjoy the damn clear warm water. Thoughts seemed flew apart like a flock of whitebait fish and refused to focus on one thing. Everything seemed surreal and an attempt to remember what happened yesterday was stand still.  
\- Are you lost, eh?  
\- Nope. Huh. I'm trying to understand.  
The voice in his head sounded somehow very clear.  
\- Shall I help you?  
And was mocking inexplicably. Junk rolled his eyes:  
\- I don't understand as yet where I am and I need to figure it if I`m really lost.  
\- Sure cos you`re don't move.  
Chuckle. Jamie smiled and shrugged. That's the way it is.  
\- I was just about to.  
He looked at the coast pulled the colorful shorts down and froze. For a moment it seemed there was someone. Junk even heard the melodious gradation of bells. He looked over his shoulder - no one was. But when he turned around somebody stood in front of him at arm's length. Somebody who looks like him only with gray skin, dark hair, a beard, horns bent inward and a long tail descending onto the sand. Horned man grinned showing sharp teeth then licked his lips by long tongue.  
\- Go ahead.  
\- What are you?  
\- Krampus.  
Junkrat sneered.  
\- What's Krampus?  
The creature snickered still slyly looking at Jamison his voice sounded soft and sweet:  
\- I`m picking up bad naughty boys, - Krampus made half step to Jamie, - Taking them to hell.  
Approached being very close. Freaky costume were no right for this season. And Junk thought how hot it was in this red short jacket with fur like Santa Claus.  
\- I'm eating them, - Krampus stopped, smiled slightly his head bent, - I can to drown them. Can... do something else.  
During the last part of the words he ran a long sharp fingernail along the Rat's cheek.  
\- Anything else what's this? - the intonation is still derisory but it seemed to beсame hotter, - And anyway I'm not a “naughty boy”.  
\- Do you like to playing with matches, - Krampus answered smarmy intercepting Jamie’s palm with his fingers, - Explosions, fireworks, firecrackers.  
Junkrat smiled dreamy.  
\- These are the toys for bad boys. And one more thing, - Krampus' s tenacious fingers was entwining with the knobby Jamison`s, - I know what kind of fantasies t are in your head.  
\- And what kind?  
He diligently pretended not to understand what Krampus was talking about. Maybe because he wanted to hear all that was said directly and responded to the provocation with provocation.  
\- What else makes your blood boil, Jamison Fawkes? - the second hand of the creature was on the waist, slid to the elastic of the shorts, stopped on the verge between chastity and the expression of lust.  
\- And you know, right?  
Were there in the hot sun as hell, but it didn't blind his eyes as if Krampus with his dark halo absorbed the light.  
\- I can read all your thoughts.  
And with these words he pressed his lips to Jamie’s, persistently penetrating in his mouth with a movable tongue. "Of course you know," thought Rat groping metal piercing in Krampus's mouth. The breath of the breeze was so soft but it was no longer getting any easier.  
 “And what is in my head now?”  
“You think I don't feel that way?”  
Junkrat groaned into Krampus’s mouth as his fingers squeezed Rat`s cock through the shorts. Very hot, damn it.  
"Exactly."  
He heard the laughter of the horned creature inside his skull.  
"But if that's what you want."  
Krampus broke off the kiss. His eyes glittered brighter than the glare of the sea. Jamie was breathing rapidly and no longer thought the hell was here. Especially when Krampus crouched down pulling Junkrat`s shorts from his hips.  
\- I know what naughty boys are thinking about.  
His tongue walked over the glans penis causing Jamie to exhale like due to punch to the gut. This time he did not ask any counter questions. Krampus' woolen soft tip of the tail tickled the scrotum, the tongue briskly passed along the entire length of the cock. The sun froze at its zenith and did not to move for several hours it seems. Roaring through his teeth Junkrat holding the creature by the horns pulled him in, forcing Krampus to take the dick in his mouth as deep as possible. And speaking of fireworks, yes. They was blowing up a sheaf in the groin, scattering sparks further along the body. Krampus perfectly felt Junkrat. He got the rhythm of his movements squeezing Rat`s dick more tightly with his lips, continuing every second to explore the sensitive spoots with his tongue.  
“I’m not saying that you think only about two things. But the fire in all its manifestations is still your main part.”  
      "The fire?"  
       "You illuminate your own desires"  
It was difficult to perceive the words of Krampus came from in his own voice in his own head. Jamie's hip movements became sharper deeper. Everything feeled like dizzy when the fucking orgasm came.  
"But not only by your own, remember this."  
It looked like anxiety although again Jamie did not understand what Krampus was talking about. How can his desires affect anything?

The grip on reality was returning, earlier squeezed to the sensation of a hot wet mouth. Strange to say sexual arousal did not disappear as it should have been and as if it stopped at the apogee and somehow miraculously combined with clarity of mind.  
The shadow in front of Jameson's eyes stood out in Hog's face who was covering the sun. He had looking into Jamie’s face for several seconds then put a hand on his head.  
\- You're hot. I said this sun visor will not save.  
In the neighborhood the sea made the softly noise. Seagull's cry was coming along the spit of the beach. It was a dream or fever really? Roadhog was going to rise leaving the Junkat lying on the sand.  
\- I'll get some water...  
            - Needn't.  
What he needed so surely not water. His, Jamison Fawkes`s, desires can't just put out. The bewilderment on Mako's face took over from alarming to much more pleasant when Rat was pulling Hog`s loose by the hair raised himself on his elbow and were kissing Hog's full lips without any explanation. And feeling how Rutledge responded to him, letting in deeper, feeling his protruding lower fangs with his tongue, feeling him following alongside, pressing Jamie to the warm sand with his weight, Junkrat understood that Krampus was right: his own desire was like a wildfire all he had to do was blowing the wind in the right way.


End file.
